


Breeze

by lonesometraveler



Series: Summer Weather [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Backstory, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Hint of Angst, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesometraveler/pseuds/lonesometraveler
Summary: The boys learn more about each other over breakfast, Timmy reconnects with the outside world and their relationship develops more.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Summer Weather [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745194
Comments: 30
Kudos: 110





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I said in my last notes that I was thinking either breakfast or rimming, and as I was repeatedly told, the two are not mutually exclusive. So here, breakfast and rimming.
> 
> Also, Armie's family is mentioned and not in a positive light, but it's not something that will be brought up a lot more after this. He's taken his steps to not have anything to do with them anymore, except maybe his brother. We'll see if he shows up later. 
> 
> I will also continue to use the underage tag, as I've now established Timmy's 17, but he's of sexual majority in the state of New York. It's just to be on the safe side for those who find it icky.

“So, you know who I am, but what about you?”

Armie turned around from the stove to look at Timmy. He was sat on top of his kitchen island again, Armie’s boxers and his own shirt the only thing covering him. His hair was tousled, and Armie smirked internally at the hickey developing on his throat. A cup of coffee, black, was cradled in his hands. 

“My last name is Chalamet,” he answered before he took a sip of his coffee. “Chalamet?” Armie asked, dragging out the name. “You French or something?” The kid gave him a mocking smile and Armie turned back to the bacon as he answered. “Yeah, my dad’s French, and I’ve spent a lot of my childhood there. My first name is Timothée, spelled with two E’s.” Armie turned to look at him again, eyebrow raised. “You have no room to talk,  _ Armand.” _ The kid had a point. Armie turned back to the food. “It’s why I usually go by Timmy, or Timo or Tim.” He gave a shrug. “It’s easier than correcting people on their pronunciation all the time.” Armie gave a small laugh as he transferred the cooked bacon to some paper towels. “Yeah, I get that.” He poured the egg mixture in the pan, turning down the heat a little. He kept an eye on it, stirring occasionally, while he kept talking to Timmy. “What do you do? School, work, hobbies, stuff like that?”

The kid took another sip of his coffee before he places the mug next to him. He twined his fingers in his -  _ Armie’s  _ \- boxers. “I just graduated from high school, I have no job right now, enjoying what will probably be my last proper summer vacation.” He trailed off as Armie turned back to the eggs, plating them and popping some bread in the toaster. “Going to college in the fall?” Armie asked as he turned back to him, leaning against the counter and sipping his own coffee. “Yeah, I’ve been accepted to Columbia.” Armie found himself impressed. “Nice, know your major already?” He smiled. “Something with anthropology, I think.” The toast popping up out of the toaster halted their conversation for a bit, as they were both a flurry of activity placing plates, cutlery and glasses on the table, refilling coffee cups and getting orange juice.

Sitting opposite each other on the little table on his balcony Armie couldn’t help but think how domestic it felt. They hadn’t known each other for a full 24 hours yet, but Armie could already imagine a hundred other mornings like this, enjoying breakfast together after sleeping in each other’s arms. It was strange to think he’d just found out Tim’s last name 20 minutes ago, yet he was already burrowing into his heart. 

“So how old are you?” Armie figured he had to ask. The sexual age of majority was 17 in New York, so he wasn’t really worried about anything like that, but it would be good to know anyway. He didn’t think Timmy was younger. He seemed smart enough, but not the kind of book smart that had you graduating early. “17 and a half,” Timmy answered, meeting Armie’s eyes with a small smile. “And you?” Armie snorted a laugh and took a sip of his coffee. “Thought you knew who I was?” Timmy blushed, looking away out over the city. “I recognized your name, but it’s not like I’ve kept tabs on you or your family.” He met Armie’s eyes again. “Other than your name and generic things about your family and family name I have no idea who you are.”

Armie believed him. It felt sort of refreshing to have a sort of clean slate like this. People always had assumptions and prejudices when they learned who he was, that he was one of  _ The Hammer’s _ . About his upbringing, his behaviors, his beliefs or the people he hung out with. Yeah, he had grown up privileged, he was very aware of that, but as soon as he was able to control his own life and his own finances, he spent a lot of his time and money giving back. Anonymously, of course, because he wanted none of it to reach back to his family. Not because he was ashamed of what he was doing or afraid it would cause bad feelings between him and his family, but because he didn’t want their name connected to it. He didn’t want to give them false good publicity. The only thing he’d really bought for himself with the family money was his penthouse, and even then he’d used the trust fund left him by his Nonna, the only person in his family other than his brother he’d ever had any good feelings toward. That, and his college education. Everything else was paid for by the money he earned himself, from the job his grades and work ethic had gotten him,  _ not  _ the family name.

“Well, I am 26, turning 27 in August, I went to NYU for my degree in marketing, and have worked for a firm here in the city since I interned there during the summers.” Timmy smiled at him. “Why NYU? Why school here and not the west coast?” Armie hummed and leaned back in his seat. “Well, I wanted to get as far away from my family as I could at the time. They probably thought it was just a little teenage rebellion, I think I hid how much I despised them pretty well the later years of my teens, so they let me go. I turned 18 before I started school so I could access my college fund myself, and I changed from their approved school and major to the one I wanted and had already gotten admission to.” Timmy copied his move, coffee in hand. “And it worked out? No backlash or problems?” Armie smiled at him, although it wasn’t a story he really liked telling he had no problem telling Tim. “Luckily the college fund had no other stipulations on it than I had to be 18 and accepted to a school to gain control over it. My father tried to disown me when he found out, or at least deny me access to my college and trust funds, but he was too late for the college fund and he had no control over my trust fund. Or, the one he had made for me he did, and I still haven’t seen a penny of that, but my Nonna had one made for me as well. She always knew me best, she was the only decent thing to come out of that family, besides perhaps my brother, and I was her favorite. When she died when I was 16, she already knew most of my plans, and also how my father would react to them once he found out. She was the one who told me I could use my college fund wherever I wanted, that I didn’t have to go to Stanford or Yale like he wanted me to. She made sure I would be set for school, and that I would have something to fall back on after. This penthouse is bought by that money.”

“Wow, she sounds like an awesome lady,” Timmy said, smiling at Armie. He gave a laugh, and nodded. “Yeah, she was perhaps the only woman who could tell my father and my grandfather off when he was being an ass. Not that it helped much, but she stood up to them. That’s more than most of my family’s ever done.” Armie placed his empty mug next to his empty plate on the table and turned his head to look over the city. “I miss her,” he admitted, closing his eyes. The sounds of a coffee mug hitting the table gently and a chair scraping across the floor was all the warning he got before his lap was full of Timmy. His arms wound around the slight body as Timmy’s own fingers scratched through his hair. “By the sounds of it she’d be pretty proud of what you’ve done for yourself.” The words were muttered into his hair, followed by gentle kisses as Timmy held him. Armie pulled back slightly and looked up at Timmy, meeting his green eyes. “Thanks.” Timmy just smiled back and leaned down to place a slow, long kiss on his lips before he hopped back up, taking their plates back into the kitchen, sensing that Armie needed a moment alone.

Armie sat there for a bit, listening to the sounds of the city underneath him. Thought about again, how easy it was to have Timmy here, in his life. He rarely spoke of his family, ever, to anyone. Nick knew, they’d been best friends when they were younger and met up again after Armie moved to the city. Ashton and Tyler too, brother’s he’d gotten to know through his work, after a while (and a joint or two) the tales of his past life had come spilling out. No one else, though. Not that he had anyone else, really. His love life existed of easy flings and one night stands, he had a casual fuck buddy in Nick when strangers got too tiring to deal with. They’d never known his last name, or his real name, always just Armie. To think that the little twink currently doing the dishes in his kitchen knew… Ash would have a field day with this. Nick too. Worst part was, he could imagine bringing Tim to meet them. He’d be shy at first, blushing at the jokes made to his age and the nature of their relationship, but he’d find his feet. Give as good as he got. Then, when they’d hung out for a few hours, laughing and smoking, him and Timmy would go back here, to his place, where he would lay him out on his bed, and keep them awake a few hours more, before like last night, they would fall asleep cuddled together. 

Timmy walking back out on the balcony brought Armie out of his thoughts. He lifted his head to look at him, framed in the door with the sun shining down on him. “Hey, do you have a charger I could borrow?” He asked, waving his phone clutched in his hand. “Yeah, sure.” Armie heaved himself out of his chair and followed Timmy back into the flat, his long strides catching up to him quickly and he couldn’t help but place a hand low on his back as he walked him back to the bedroom where his charger was plugged next to the night stand. “You want some privacy to make a call?” Armie asked, watching as Timmy sat on the bed and waited for his phone to power up. He looked up and met Armie’s gaze with a smile and a shake of his head. “Nah, I’m just gonna check some texts. You can stay.” Armie gestured to leave anyway. “You sure?” Timmy smiled all big and soft at him and held out a hand. “Please stay.” 

Armie smiled and got on the bed next to him as his phone came to life, giving out a various cacophony of sounds as notifications poured in. “Jesus, kid, you been reported missing or something?” Timmy laughed and looked back at him. “No, I just let the group chat know where I was going yesterday before I turned off my phone, and they’ve been having way too much fun trying to figure out who I was with.” Armie laughed back and laid back on the bed, arm automatically finding Timmy’s back again where he sat hunched over. “What are you gonna tell them? Anyone close to guessing?” Timmy laughed again, his back shuddering under Armie’s touch. “No, not really. I wrote “Going home with a guy I met on the subway, if you don’t hear from me in 24 hours call 911” and the street you live on. They have been guessing names and what we’ve been up to practically all night.” He turned to look down at Armie, mirth painting his face. “What should I tell them?” Armie huffed a laugh and pulled on Timmy’s shirt to make him lay back next to him. Once he was resting his head on Armie’s outstretched arm he looked at the kid’s screen. Messages were still popping up, some of them making Armie laugh. “I don’t know, how much do you want them to know?” 

Timmy turned his head and glanced at him, lip between his teeth. “They know pretty much everything about me, it’s probably why they’re asking so much.” Armie hummed and pressed a kiss to Timmy’s shoulder. “Ah, so they knew you were a virgin yet you went home with a stranger from the subway anyway and now they’re worried about you?” Timmy smiled, eyes on his screen again. “Yeah, pretty much.” Armie considered for a second, his own thoughts from outside coming back to him. If he wanted Timmy to hang out with his friends then it would be obvious that Timmy would want him to meet his friends. If it ever got serious between them, which it already sorta felt like it was. He looked at Timmy again. “Send them a selfie.” Timmy turned to look at him. “Of us?” Armie smiled. “Yeah. Why, you ashamed of me, or something?” Timmy blushed a little, shaking his head. Armie sobered. “Oh, you thought maybe I was ashamed of you?” Tim glanced away, nodding gently. “Oh, baby no.”

Armie took Timmy’s phone from his hand and threw it on the bed before he drew Timmy into his arms, letting him hide his face in his chest. “I told you I’ve never brought anyone here before.” Armie waited for Timmy’s nod before he continued. “It’s more than that, though. I’ve never had a serious relationship in my life. Yeah, I’ve slept around a lot, mostly because it’s easy and I enjoy it, but it’s never been my end all be all. I’ve always thought if I ever meet the right person, I’d be all over a serious relationship, I’ve just never met that person. Until yesterday.” At those words Timmy pulled back a little to meet Armie’s gaze. “I’ve known you less than a day, yet I feel so at home with you in my arms. With you in my flat, in my life. That stuff I told you over breakfast, I’ve only ever told my closest friends. And when I sat there, when you were so kindly doing the dishes, I could picture you with me. Meeting my friends, being my plus one to company events, watching movies with you on rainy days, having you study at the island in the kitchen whilst I make dinner, taking you to bed after. Loving you, with every fiber of my being, for years to come.” The tears pooling in Timmy’s eyes spilled over and ran down his cheek before he hid his face in Armie’s neck. “So no, I’m not ashamed of you. Quite the opposite, really. So if you want to send them a text saying you’re okay but mind your own business, that’s alright. But if you wanna send them a selfie of us to get them to freak out some more, that’s alright too.” As he hoped, the words caused a wet laugh to expel from Timmy before he hugged Armie tight, rolling them so Armie landed on top of Timmy, pressing him into the bed. “I kinda want to keep you to myself a little longer,” Timmy murmured into Armie’s hair, pressing a kiss to his ear. “But hand me my phone and I’ll send them a selfie just like this, so they’ll see I’m alright but also that I’m not lying to them, which is one of their theories.” 

Armie laughed at that and swept his arm out in the direction he flung the phone earlier, finding the chord of the charger and using that to get his hands on the phone. He left his body nestled on top of Timmy as the younger took the phone and held it up over himself, taking a photo of the two of them, Armie’s broader body covering most of Timmy with his face buried in Timmy’s neck, Timmy leaning his chin against Armie’s hair and smiling up at the camera, one arm firm around Armie’s shoulders while the other took the picture. He sent it off with a text, Armie heard the swoosh and the click of writing, but he didn’t ask what he said. Satisfied that he’d made his point, Timmy threw his phone down again, on silent this time, so they wouldn’t be more disturbed by the incoming chats. He wound his other arm around Armie’s body too, and the both of them just basked in the quiet for a few moments. 

“Do you have anyone else you need to contact? Parent, sibling, anyone wondering about your whereabouts?” The words were muffled into Timmy’s neck where Armie was still hiding. “No, not really,” Timmy answered back, hand sweeping over Armie’s back in broad soothing strokes. “My parents are at some 4th of July thing that would be going into the weekend, and my sister’s still in Paris.” 

“Paris, huh?”

“Yeah, she’s going to school there, she wants to be an actress.” 

The hands sweeping his back move up into Armie’s hair instead, scratching fingernails over his scalp and gently grabbing fistfuls and pulling softly. It’s quickly making Armie go from enjoying the closeness and basking in their togetherness to hot under the collar and hardening in his boxers. 

“So, no one that needs you for the whole weekend, is that what you’re saying?”

Armie’s voice has roughened with arousal pretty quick, and Timmy seems to notice the change. He smoothly spread his legs a little bit more under Armie, giving him room between them to lay more comfortably. It also has the added benefit of aligning their crotches, and Armie is thrilled to find out Timmy is hardening just as quickly as he himself is.

“Nope, free all weekend.” The words come out all breathy, arousal already making his voice falter. “Whatever shall I do with all my time?” The end of the sentence comes out as a moan as Armie thrusts his hips against the ones under him, making Timmy press back up in kind.

“I may have a few ideas,” Armie rumbled as he started kissing down Timmy’s chest, arms coming up to shove the tank top up under Timmy’s chin as it was in the way. He trailed his kisses towards Timmy’s nipples, sucking one into his mouth while his fingers plucked at the other one. “Fuck, Daddy loves your tiny little nipples, baby.” 

“Ah! Fuck, Daddy, harder!” Timmy’s hands continued to clench in Armie’s hair, alternating between pressing his chest up against his mouth and his hips up against Armie’s dick. Another breathy moan was exhaled as Armie switched sides, plucking at the nipple wet from his mouth as he teased the other lightly with his teeth, swirling his tongue around the little nub. 

“Just wanna bite you all over baby boy, cover you in my marks so when you go home to your parents later they’ll see that their little boy’s been ravished, claimed.” Armie broke off as he licked down to Timmy’s hips, laving his tongue over their indents and nibbling at the bones. “Look, there’s practically no meat on your bones but these right here,” he said, hands finding grip over his hips. His little baby fat belly disappeared when he laid on his back, showing off his small hips. “Look at these perfect little cumgutters, huh, baby boy.” He sucked a small mark on one side, looking up at Timmy the whole time, watching him fall apart. “Just you wait, I’ll fill them up for you, cover you in me, mark you just like I’ve marked you on the inside.” With that he pressed a kiss to Timmy’s stomach, remembering back to this morning how he had swallowed first his cock down his throat and then his load down to his stomach. Armie gripped at Timmy’s -  _ Armie’s  _ \- boxers and met Timmy’s eyes with a question in his own, receiving a frantic nod. He slowly pulled them down his legs, watching as his cock was released from them. He pulled away quickly to pull them all the way down and toss them off the bed, pulling his own shirt off at the same time. He ran his fingers up the smaller’s legs, twining fingers through the dark hairs, taking a grip of a thigh in each hand. Switching between them he kissed his way up from Timmy’s knees to the crease of his thighs, burrowing his nose in the pubes around the base of his cock, taking him in where he smelled the strongest. 

“Fuck, I love how you smell baby,” he muttered against Timmy’s balls. He inhaled deeply, and let out the breath again, making Timmy moan out at the feeling of hot air blowing over his balls. “So pure and clean and innocent. Untouched.  _ Virginal. _ ”

Timmy had been reduced to pleas a long time ago, whining into the air and twisting his fingers intermittently in the sheets by his hips and Armie’s hair. “Please Daddy, lick me, put your mouth on me, please.” Happy to please Armie mouthed around the base of Tim’s cock, licking up his shaft and around the head, bobbing a time or two before he descended on his testicles, nipping gently at them and taking each into his mouth in turn. He took a hold of Timmy’s thighs again, lifted them up and out as he followed his perineum down to his furred little hole. He glanced up at Timmy, eyebrow arched in question but the boy was already clenching his eyes shut in anticipation. “Look at me baby, show Daddy those beautiful eyes of yours while I eat out your little hole.” His eyes shot open at Armie’s words, glazed and dazed as they were they managed to focus on Armie eventually, holding his gaze. “Look at it, so fucking tiny, how am I ever gonna fit my cock in there, huh?” Armie watched as Timmy’s hole clenched down on nothing, curling in and opening again as he breathed over it. “I think we’ll have to work up to that, go for just my tongue today, maybe a finger. How’s that sound, baby? Want Daddy’s tongue in you hole?” Timmy was nodding frantically, eyes wide open and hands splayed out by his head. “Let me hear you, baby, tell Daddy what you want.”

“I-I want you to lick me, Da-addy.” Timmy’s voice was almost unrecognizable, shot to hell from arousal and his earlier whining. The cock down his throat earlier that morning probably hadn’t helped either. “Where baby? Where do you want Daddy to lick you?” Armie continued to mouth at Timmy’s balls, tongue slipping down towards his opening but never quite reaching. “My ho-hole Daddy, I want you to li-ick my hole.” Armie couldn’t help the groan expelling from him at hearing Timmy say the words. “Such a good fucking boy you are, baby. I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry, Daddy’s got you.”

With that Armie got to work, laving his tongue over Timmy’s opening all the way from his crack up to his balls, before he turned his full attention to the little entrance. He ran his tongue over and around it, swirling in tightening circles, mouthing at it and sucking on the cheeks beside it. Slowly it relaxed, and he was able to point his tongue and press a little bit more inside, which cause Timmy to yell out and shoot a hand down to get a grip around his cock, clamping down at the base. “You close, baby?” Armie murmured into the skin in between his licks, glancing up to find Timmy’s head thrown back against the pillow and a flush working it’s way down his chest. He nodded, one arm thrown over his eyes whilst the other still had his dick in a chokehold. “It’s okay baby, I’ll get you there, don’t you worry, Daddy’s gonna make his good boy come so hard.” Armie continued to lick over Timmy’s hole, pressing his tongue inside in a crude imitation of what he really wanted to do, a finger joining in and pressing into Timmy as well. 

“You gonna come for Daddy, baby? Come all over your chest, maybe spray so hard you’ll hit your own face? Come on baby boy, Daddy wants to see you come, come for me now.” No sooner were the words out did Timmy choke on a mix of Armie’s name and Daddy, and he shot string after string of cum up his own chest, some landing on his chin. 

Armie gently retracted his finger from where it was pressing up against the boy’s prostate, and lowered his hips and lower back to the bed again. His own cock was straining in his boxers, the fabric clinging wet around the head where he’d been leaking since getting his tongue on that sweet hole. Still kneeling between Timmy’s legs he pulled his cock out of his boxers and started fisting himself, the sight on Timmy splayed out, satisfied and cumstained more than enough to get him close. The sounds must have registered in Timmy’s brain because he lowered his arm and looked up at him, mouth open as he still panted for breath after his orgasm. Armie watched as his eyes trailed from his own down to his mouth and chin, still wet with saliva after his rigorous ass eating, further down his heaving chest to the fist stroking his own cock.

“Are you gonna come on me, Daddy?” The innocent act was almost ruined by Timmy’s fucked voice, but for Armie it only seemed to add fuel to the fire. He watched as Timmy ran a palm down his own torso, rubbing his own cum into his flesh before he lifted his hand to lick up his palm and swallow down the cum he gathered on his tongue. That sight and the taste of Timmy still on his tongue was enough to send Armie over the edge, and a few strokes later he was shooting his own load over Timmy’s belly and hips. 

“Fucking hell, you’re so hot baby,” Armie whispered in appreciation as he watched Timmy gather up some of his cum on his fingers and bring them to his mouth, sucking them inside and closing his eyes at the taste. “You taste even better mixed in with me, Daddy,” Timmy said around his fingers, opening his eyes to gaze up at Armie. The growl Armie released as he pounced on Timmy and clashed their mouths together could almost be called inhuman.

If Timmy had any aversion to his own taste in Armie’s mouth he didn't show it. In fact, he was very enthusiastically licking into Armie’s mouth, as if to get a taste of himself on Armie’s tongue. Slowly, the kiss grew gentler as Timmy sank into his afterglow. When Armie made to pull back he hung onto him with a whine, and they slowly ended up as they were before things got steamy, with Armie laying on top of Timmy and Timmy holding onto him. Armie had planned to go to the bathroom to get them a towel and wipe Timmy’s stomach (well, Armie’s too now that they’d been laying mushed together), but the rhythmic breathing of Timmy soon lulled him to sleep instead. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that he was sure to regret not washing up when they woke up again. But, they could always do with another shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of how the college system really works in America, so take some things with a grain of salt please. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @enitramm. My blog's been marked as explicit now though, and when I tried to complain that I wasn't it wouldn't let me send it, so for now it's been tagged. Hopefully I'll get to change that again soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that part! Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
